Daisy the Black Widow spider girl
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: When the turtles find a baby girl in the sewers they take her home and raise her but what will happen when a human works with the krang to get a new test subject and he becomes friends with the turtles new sister via the internet I don't own TMNT just my oc soz i suck at titles and summarys read and review please
1. Chapter 1

It was one cold day in the sewers in NYC all seemed quite until 4 humanoid turtles came running up the sewer. The turtles were wearing 4 different coloured ninja masks one had a dark purple mask on another one had a dark scarlet red mask on and another one had a orange mask on and the last one had a dark navy blue mask on. They were running down the sewers clearly playing a tag game. They played happily until they four little turtles heard a quite cry coming from up ahead.

As the turtles got closer to the source of the crying they found a small baby girl crying wrapped up in a wooden Moses basket. The turtles came close to the baby who had short red hair with a pink baby pyjamas on she was wrapped up in a black soft baby blanket. The purple masked turtle picked up the crying baby and gently rocked her back and forth. After a few seconds of rocking the baby back and forth it quietened down and slowly opened her coal black eyes that looked straight at the purple masked turtle.

The baby couldn't help but giggle and try to grab his face. As the purple masked turtle looked into the little baby's face he couldn't help but smile.

"hello little one my names Donnie" the little baby grabbed one of his big green fingers with her whole hand. The orange masked turtle then started the introductions.

"hey little dudette my names Mikey" he then looked at his two older brothers who then sighed and introduced themselves.

"mines Leonardo but everyone calls me Leo"

"I guess you can call me Raph little one" after they introduced themselves to the little baby Donnie started rocking her as she started to get agitated. As she settled down Mikey spoke up.

"hey how about we take her home?" Everyone looked at Mikey and the Leo said to Mikey.

"Usually I would disagree with you Mikey but you might be right we can't just leave her down here" so the turtles take the little baby girl and carried her home in her basket wondering what their master is going to say to their new family member.


	2. Chapter 2

The turtles brought the little baby inside the lair and placed her on the couch leaning her against the back of the sofa. As they placed her down the little baby grabbed Donnie's green finger and held onto it tightly. Donnie couldn't help but pick her up and place her on his lap on the couch and let her sleep on his knees. Just as the baby got comfortable a giant humanoid rat walked and saw the baby girl on his sons lap.

"my sons why have you brought a child to the lair?" all the turtles looked at one another until Leo spoke up.

"we found her in a basket in the middle of the sewers with nothing but a blanket to keep her warm we couldn't just leave her their" Splinter thought for a minute on one hand he didn't know if was going to be safe to raise a child but he knew he couldn't just leave a innocent child to starve. He looked at the baby before turning to his sons and saying.

"we will take in this baby and raise her in the way of the Bushido but but first we must name her" he then took her and held her in his arms.

"how about...Daisy" Donnie perked up. They all looked at the baby and all nodded at the name.

"then it's settled Daisy it is" Splinter then picked her up and carried her to couch and placed her on a pillow and watched her fall asleep.


	3. first steps

It has been 4 years since Daisy joined the turtles and they were all anxious for her to make her first steps. One day the turtles left Daisy with Donnie to go and get the dinner once they left Donnie watched the little girl struggle to get up but failed on the 5th failed attempt she sat down in defeat. Donnie looked at her and grabbed her hand and said.

"hey come on now don't give up now you almost had it" when he finished she looked at him and, using the furniture, she picked herself up and starting walking over to Donnie. As she was about to reach Donnie the turtles walked in to see their little sister walking all by herself. She reached Donnie and he picked her up and was surrounded by his brothers all congratulating their sister.

"well done little dudette"

"go on"

"well done"

"we knew you could do it" Just then Splinter came in and asked.

"what is going on in here?"

"Daisy had her first steps just now" Donnie passed Daisy over to Splinter who praised her and then put her in her cot to go to sleep.


	4. mutated

Daisy was now 13 years old she had midnight black hair but she had a streak of scarlet red. She also had mouse chocolate eyes she was wearing a pair of black shoes with red pants and a poncho with a black widow spider. As she sat down near April she sighed April looked at her and asked.

"hey what's wrong" Daisy looked at April and answered.

"it's nothing it's just I'm 13 and apart from you i have no human friends" April thought for a second until a idea popped into her head.

"wait a minute come here" April then produced a laptop from her bag.

"it's my old laptop i was going to donate it but you can have it here" she then pressed a button and a page came on.

"you write about your self and make friends on-line" Daisy looked at it but thanked April and started finding a friend. When a friend request came up the boys name was Callum he had dark brown hair with blue eyes. He was 15 but she was allowed to befriend him and started talking to him day after day.

***_A few weeks later*_**

Daisy was talking to Callum until he asked something he never asked.

**Callum: Hey do u want to meet?**

**Daisy: i'll have to see hang on...yeah i'm allowed where should we meet?**

**Callum: meet me at the dojo and come alone**

When he said come alone Daisy did get weary but ignored it and closed the lid and grabbed her leather jacket and ran to get her shell cell. Once she was ready she said bye to everyone and left. Once she was gone Donnie went to shut off her laptop when he read the messages his eyes went wide and carried the laptop to his brothers and said.

"guys you know Daisy's new friend i think something may be wrong"

"what is it Don?" Mikey asked.

"look at his profile picture" Donnie zoomed in showing a PD(purple dragons) tattoo on his arms. When Daisy got to the old dojo it was dark after searching around Daisy found Callum who was sitting down on a chair. He looked up and said in a sinister voice.

"ah so you did come well i brought some of my friends" suddenly Daisy was surrounded by a group of Krang droids she looked around until Callum spoke up.

"you didn't think a normal good person would be friends with a soon to be freak like you" he then motioned to leave. Daisy was pushed by a Krang to a room next door. The room had a slanted table with a bunch of boxes of mutagen next to it they also had a variety of animals all trapped in boxes. Once they were in they strapped her to the table and went to pick a animal Callum choose a deadly Black Widow spider holding it gently he got ready to place it on her with the mutagen. When all of a sudden 4 humanoid turtles crashed through the wall and threw ninja throwing stars at the straps.

When Daisy was free she punched Callum in the face and then ran in the shadow. The Krang started shooting at the turtles but Callum grabbed the Black Widow spider and searched for Daisy. When he found her he yelled her name and then chucked the spider at her followed by a canister of mutagen. Daisy caught the spider but straight after got hit with the mutagen she fell into the shadow and let the spider run away.


	5. Daisy the Black Widow spider

As the pain surged through her body she felt her legs curling up like a spiders body and stick like legs shoot out of her new body. The top half stayed the same but she grew 4 new eyes and then all of her eyes turned vivid scarlet red eyes. Everyone heard a hissing noise coming from the shadows.

"Krang go and see what the thing known as the voice is coming from" everyone watched as a Krang droid went into the shadows to be flung out and crash into the wall. When everyone looked back they saw 6 scarlet red eyes staring at them before a giant black widow type spider came out when they saw it was Daisy mutated with a black widow. All of sudden Callum came up behind her and hit her to the ground he then stomped on her. Donnie had to hold back Raph from ripping Callum to shreds.

"why are you stopping me let me at him"

"wait Raph if i know Daisy, which i do, she won't stand for this just wait a minute" after a few seconds Daisy started shaking to get up Callum took this moment to mock her.

"like i said why would i be friends with a freak like you ha" Daisy started coughing violently.

"oh I'm sorry did i hurt your feelings ha ha ha ha" suddenly Daisy spun around reviling two giant spider fangs coming out of her mouth she striked at his arm and nipped him with her fangs. Callum started sweating and was holding his head in pain.

"what did you do to me?" he had now fallen to the ground due to the weakness.

"don't you read if you get bitten by a black widow spider you start sweating then headaches then weakness then finally you started vomiting" suddenly he let a bit of vomit escape his body.

"but don't worry you won't die" she then turned to the turtles and saw a Krang sneaking up with a sharp piece of metal.

"watch out" she cried suddenly she shot a web from her wrist stopping the Krang.


	6. the new Daisy

Daisy looked at the Krang that was wrapped in a sticky white web. She turned to Callum who was shaking on the floor she let a hiss out and turned to her brothers saying.

"you guys can go home i'll meet you there it might be best if you tell Splinter what happend before i get there" all the turtles nodded and jumped out of the hole leaving Daisy with Callum. She looked at him with hatred in her 6 scarlet red eyes Callum looked up with fear.

"what are y-you g-going to do to m-me?" Daisy looked at him and unfolded her fangs facing his old bite wound that was now swollen. She then sunk her fangs in making him scream in pain.

"oh be quite or do you want the posion to stay in?" he then silenced. When she was done he looked up and laughed.

"you do know i will kill you next time i see you"

"or maybe i'll scare you so you won't even think about it" she then jumped out of the hole leaving him on the ground.

When she got back to the lair she saw her brothers look at her wanting to ask the qustion but not daring. But Raphael brought it up suddenly.

"so did you kill him?" Leo glared at him.

"Raph!" Daisy raised her hand.

"no i just got rid of the posion but next time i won't even think about it" everyone fell silent until Splinter came in and saw his daughter like his sons told him. Daisy saw Splinter walk in she then rushed to him giving him a hug.

"Dad!" he returned the hug.

"Dad i was wondering will i still be able to train like this?" Splinter looked at her before answering.

"of corse i will just have to figer out how you will fight with your new spider legs"

"and awesome webs and spider fangs and hearing" Mikey added.


	7. a turn for the worst

It has been 6 weeks since Daisy had got mutated. Master Splinter had been training her and that night he was going to allow her to go to the surface with her brothers. That night he called them all to the dojo where they all knelt in front of him when they were ready he told them the news.

"I'm allowing Daisy to go with you on patrol tonight but if one thing goes wrong you are to come straight home understood?" they all smiled but answered.

"Hai Master" when they were allowed to go they went to the nearest man hole cover and undid it and jumped out. After a while of jumping roof to roof they found Callum with a few members of the foot and the Krang at the sight of Callum Daisy let a hiss escape her throat through her fangs. Leo looked at her but before he could speak he saw the group talking making Raph and Daisy jump off and land on the ground followed by the rest of the turtles. When they landed Callum turned to her and said.

"ah if it isn't the freak herself" she again let a hiss escape and glared at him.

"and if it isn't the alien's pet himself" he glared back at her before yelling.

"get them" suddenly Foot ninjas jumped at them but all of them managed to counter attack them but whilst Daisy was fighting her ninja he eyes flickered to a vibrant oil black and the tips of her fangs extended until they had sharp white hook type things were pointed towards his neck vain. She raised her fangs whist holding him in her hands then stabbed her fangs in making the man scream out in pain making everyone turn to her especially her brothers who stood there their eyes wide open. The man kept screaming until his arm dropped lifeless and Daisy released him letting everyone see a man with grey colour less eyes and and a lifeless body.

Callum started shaking until Mikey ran up to her and started stroking her furry leg and asked.

"what's wrong Daisy?" she pushed him off and ran up the wall secretly followed by Callum then shortly after the turtles. Callum found Daisy pacing around on the roof blood drying to her now crimson red fangs. He walked up to her followed by the Krang droids. She saw them coming and shot her sticky webs pinning down and deactivating the droids she then hissed at Callum who flinched. Suddnely Daisy pinned him to the floor using 4 of her legs to pin down his wrists and ankles. She extended her fangs which he saw were still dripping from the wet crimson red blood from her last victim. She gently placed the fangs on his vains on his neck but before she could eat they heard a voice come behind them.

"Daisy no stop" it was Leo with his brothers behind him. She shook her head a got ready again only to be shoved back by Raphael. She hissed at him and saw her prey getting up she knew she had lost her prey but before she left she hissed one last thing in a spider voice.

"know one thing when a black widow spider chooses its prey it gets it in the end" she glared at Callum before she jumped down into the ally way and looked for a substatute home. Callum was sneeking away when Raphael grabbed his shirt and growled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO DAISY YOU TWERP?!"


	8. Chapter 8

"i don't know all that i did was mix her DNA with that of a black widow spider" Donnie suddenly had a idea.

"wait thats it black widow spiders need to drink blood or they'll die. So when you mixed her DNA with that of a black widow spider she needs to drink blood" They all stared at him with wide eyes suddnly Callum pushes Raphael's hand off.

"well if you don't mind me i'm getting as far as i can from that murderous freak" just as he was about to leave a long black, black widow spider leg stabbed in front of him digging into the hard grey cement. Callum looked up to see Daisy hanging upside down with her fangs pointed toward him. Just as she went to stab him he ducked making her hiss at him he ran to the edge when a web caught his ankle and pulled him. Daisy was about to bite into him when they heard a voice.

"stop you don't need to kill to feed" Donnie produced a suculant steak that was still dripping with cherry red blood. At the sight of the meat Daisy let go of Callum and walked toward the meat and stabbed her fangs in draining it of all blood leaving just a suculant steak she then used her fangs to eat the meat. When she finished she thanked them and then let her eyes change back to the crimson red colour.

She walked over to Callum and held her hand toward him he took her hand and let her lift him up. She rubbed the back of her neak until she said.

"um well im sorry that i tried to eat you" he just nodded and walked away leaving them. Daisy turned to her brothers and said.

"and thank you for helping me and hey at least we know what to feed me now"


End file.
